Cat's Paw (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Claws in her gloves | Citizenship = United States | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal for hire | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Paul Gustavson | First = Marvel Mystery Comics #18 | Death = Marvel Mystery Comics #20 | HistoryText = Her identity and past unknown, the Cat's Paw become a notable costumed criminal in operation during the 1940s. She and her gang were hired by a Nazi spy to eliminate prominent members of American industry in order to hamper American aid to the British war effort. Her scheme became knowledge to Dr. Lin, a colleague of the Angel. However, before Lin could warn the Angel of the Cat's Paw gang's plot, he was murdered in front of the hero. Chasing the crook to their hideout, he attempted to learn their plans but was spotted. So, the Cat's Paw ordered her men to kill him. While the Angel fought off her gang members, the Cat's Paw fled the scene, and the Angel was forced to escape himself. Having evaded the Angel, the Cat's Paw began murdering other members of American industry. Her attempt to murder J.P. Thomas brought her to a masquerade party being thrown by the Junior League. However, before she could eliminate her target, she was stopped by the Angel and was forced to flee. Tracked back to her headquarters, the Angel learned the full scope of her mission as he witnessed her torturing a man to learn who the stockholders of American Aircraft Inc. were. Confronting her, the Nazi spy who hired her made his presence known and deciding she had outlived her usefulness attempted to eliminate the Cat's Paw and the Angel. Realizing the error of her ways, the Cat's Paw saved the Angel from a gunshot, and he returned the favor. Later, when the Nazi spy was subdued, the Cat's Paw asked if she could change out of her costume in privacy. However, when the Angel went to check on her, he found her stripped costume ablaze and no sign of the Cat's Paw. Inspecting the area, the Angel noted that the only way out was a window with a 500 foot drop into a quicksand filled swamp. If the Cat's Paw truly died remains to be seen; however, her survival seems unlikely. | Powers = | Abilities = The Cat's Paw is a cunning killer and a skilled fighter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = While ruthless and sadistic, the Cat's Paw would often leave killing to her henchmen, making her an ineffective killer. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = The costume of the Cat's Paw has razor sharp claws on each of the fingers of her gloves. She also wielded a whip to torture those she interrogated. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Claws